1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for fabricating thin film solar cells employing a chemical bath deposited (CBD) buffer layer. More specifically the present invention describes apparatus for continuous manufacturing of Group IBIIIAVIA solar cells and modules.
2. Description of the Related Art
Solar cells are photovoltaic (PV) devices that convert sunlight directly into electrical power. The most common solar cell material is silicon, which is in the form of single or polycrystalline wafers. However, the cost of electricity generated using silicon-based solar cells is higher than the cost of electricity generated by the more traditional methods. Therefore, since early 1970's there has been an effort to reduce cost of solar cells for terrestrial use. One way of reducing the cost of solar cells is to develop low-cost thin film growth techniques that can deposit solar-cell-quality absorber materials on large area substrates and to fabricate these devices using high-throughput, low-cost methods.
Group IBIIIAVIA compound semiconductors comprising some of the Group IB (Cu, Ag, Au), Group IIIA (B, Al, Ga, In, Tl) and Group VIA (O, S, Se, Te, Po) materials or elements of the periodic table are excellent absorber materials for thin film solar cell structures. Especially, compounds of Cu, In, Ga, Se and S which are generally referred to as CIGS(S), or Cu(In,Ga)(S,Se)2 compounds of Cu, In, Ga, Se and S which are generally referred to as CIGS(S), or Cu(In,Ga)(S,Se)2 or CuIn1-xGax(SySe1-y)k, where 0≦x≦1, 0≦y≦1 and k is approximately 2, have already been employed in solar cell structures that yielded conversion efficiencies approaching 20%. Absorbers containing Group IIIA element Al and/or Group VIA element Te also showed promise. Therefore, in summary, compounds containing: i) Cu from Group IB, ii) at least one of In, Ga, and Al from Group IIIA, and iii) at least one of S, Se, and Te from Group VIA, are of great interest for solar cell applications. It should be noted that although the chemical formula for the absorbers is often written as Cu(In,Ga)(S,Se)2, a more accurate formula for the compound is Cu(In,Ga)(S,Se)k, where k is typically close to 2 but may not be exactly 2. For simplicity we will, occasionally, continue to use the value of k as 2. It should be further noted that the notation “Cu(X,Y)” in the chemical formula means all chemical compositions of X and Y from (X=0% and Y=100%) to (X=100% and Y=0%). For example, Cu(In,Ga) means all compositions from CuIn to CuGa. Similarly, Cu(In,Ga)(S,Se)2 means the whole family of compounds with Ga/(Ga+In) molar ratio varying from 0 to 1, and Se/(Se+S) molar ratio varying from 0 to 1.
The structure of a conventional Group IBIIIAVIA compound photovoltaic cell such as a Cu(In,Ga,Al)(S,Se,Te)2 thin film solar cell is shown in FIG. 1. The device 10 is fabricated on a substrate 11, such as a sheet of glass, a sheet of metal (such as aluminum or stainless steel), an insulating foil or web, or a conductive foil or web. The absorber film 12, which includes a material in the family of Cu(In,Ga,Al)(S,Se,Te)2, is grown over a conductive layer 13, which is previously deposited on the substrate 11 and which acts as the electrical contact to the device. The structure including the substrate 11 and the conductive layer 13 or the contact layer, is often called a base 16. Various conductive layers comprising Mo, Ta, W, Ti, and nitrides of these materials etc. have been used in the solar cell structure of FIG. 1. If the substrate itself is a properly selected conductive material, it is possible not to use a conductive layer 13, since the substrate 11 may then be used as the ohmic contact to the device. After the absorber film 12 is grown, a transparent layer 14 such as a CdS, ZnO or CdS/ZnO stack is formed on the absorber film. Radiation 15 enters the device through the transparent layer 14. Metallic grids (not shown) may also be deposited over the transparent layer 14 to reduce the effective series resistance of the device. It should be noted that the structure of FIG. 1 may also be inverted if substrate is transparent. In that case light enters the device from the substrate side of the solar cell.
In a thin film solar cell employing a Group IBIIIAVIA compound absorber, the transparent layer 14 often comprises a stack structure comprising a buffer layer 17 and a transparent conductive layer 18 as shown in the inset of FIG. 1, which is a cross-sectional view of a portion 19 of the transparent layer 14. The transparent layer 14 itself may comprise a stack such as an undoped-ZnO/doped-ZnO stack, an undoped-ZnO/In—Sn—O (ITO) stack etc. In manufacturing the cell, the buffer layer 17 is first deposited on the Group IBIIIAVIA absorber film 12 to form an active junction. Then the transparent conductive layer 18 is deposited over the buffer layer 17 to provide the needed lateral conductivity.
Various buffer layers with various chemical compositions have been evaluated in solar cell structures. CdS, ZnS, Zn—S—OH, Zn—S—O—OH, ZnO, Zn—Mg—O, Cd—Zn—S, ZnSe, In—Se, In—Ga—Se, In—S, In—Ga—S, In—O—OH, In—S—O, In—S—OH, etc. are some of the buffer layer materials that have been reported in the literature. Buffer layers for Group IBIIIAVIA devices such as CIGS(S) solar cells are typically 5-200 nm thick and may be deposited by various techniques such as evaporation, sputtering, atomic layer deposition (ALD), electrodeposition and chemical bath deposition (CBD), etc.
Chemical bath deposition (CBD) is the most commonly used method for the formation of buffer layers on CIGS(S) absorber films. The technique involves preparation of a chemical bath comprising the chemical ingredients of the buffer layer to be formed. The temperature of the bath is raised to a typical range of 50-90° C. and the surface of the CIGS(S) film is exposed to the heated bath. Alternately, the substrate containing the CIGS(S) film may be heated and then dipped into the chemical bath kept at a lower temperature as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,537,845. A thin buffer layer grows onto the CIGS(S) film as a result of homogeneous chemical reactions initiating upon application of heat to the bath and/or to the substrate carrying the CIGS(S) film.
An exemplary CBD process for the growth of a cadmium sulfide (CdS) buffer layer employs a chemical bath comprising cadmium (Cd) species (from a Cd salt source such as Cd-chloride, Cd-sulfate, Cd-acetate, etc.), sulfur (S) species (from a S source such as thiourea) and a complexing agent (such as ammonia, triethanolamine (TEA), diethanolamine (DEA), ethylene diamine tetra-acetic acid (EDTA), etc) that regulates the reaction rate between the Cd and S species. Once the temperature of such a bath is increased to the 50-90° C. range, the reaction between the Cd and S species initiates homogeneously everywhere in the solution. As a result, a CdS layer forms on all surfaces wetted by the heated solution and CdS particles form homogeneously within the solution. The reaction rate between Cd and S species is a function of temperature. The rate increases as the temperature is increased and it decreases as the temperature is reduced.
The prior art CBD processes are batch processes. In other words, in these prior-art methods a pre-measured amount of the bath or solution is used to form a buffer layer on a pre-selected surface area of a structure, such as a solar cell structure. After formation of the buffer layer on the pre-selected surface area of the structure, the used bath is discarded along with the particles formed within the bath. As can be appreciated from this brief review, such prior-art approaches generate large amounts of chemical waste and increase cost since actual materials utilization to form the buffer layer on the surface of the structure is very low, typically lower than 20%. Most of the buffer layer material is wasted on forming a film on the walls of the reactor holding the CBD solution, and on forming particles of the buffer layer material within the solution. The present invention increases materials utilization of the CBD processes, reduces waste, and allows continuous deposition of materials on substrates which may be in the form of rolled foils.